


Oh My Beta

by HauntRavensong



Series: When I lose -.- [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, beta reader, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Listen, this has a little bit of a rant in it. If you don't like rants of any kind, don't read this. Just giving fair warning. Chapter 2 is a response to some people who have emailed me and wanted me to post my response here, so only read that if you're curious.It's all personal opinion so it honestly doesn't matter.
Series: When I lose -.- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the series so you know what that means. Lost a bet again.... Yay.
> 
> This is my first A/B/O fic, and honestly I want to toss myself into a lake after this because I have so many pet peeves with this, which some might be shown in this fic. Don't ask me why I dislike a/b/o, it will turn into a long rant that no one will really care about in the end, so not worth asking.
> 
> My friend, when you read this, just know that I'm grateful that you don't make me pay money, but fuck you for making me post this! -.-
> 
> Anyways, please don't hate in the comments about what I said, it's just my personal opinion.

You don't remember who the person was that said that Betas had it made, but the next time you hear it you're going to punch them unconscious. That person obviously wasn't a beta so they had no clue of the true turmoil that comes with your subgender.

Aside from being male, betas don't get the feeling of 'True Mate' and honestly you wish you could have something like that even if it doesn't last because of your hunting life. To you it'd be a sign that you're truly alive aside from the pain you feel when tossed by a ghost or angry werewolf.

Hunting and researching is your only escape of the reminder that no one really expects anything of you, but now you ponder on whether you should quit.

Being around Alphas such as the Winchesters or Castiel all the time makes you feel... insignificant. Even more so than the times you bothered spending time with your family. They were very traditional with their views but always doted on the alphas and omegas, treating them like they're made of glass and gold.

"Anything on what's causing these Betas to go all ape shit?" Dean asked as he sat down, your nose twitching as you smell the scent of the omega female he slept with just minutes ago. 

You gave him a pointed look. "Not really. Do me a favor and go somewhere down wind of me. I don't want to smell any of the omegas you have sex with, Winchester." Your voice came out angrier than it should have, but he doesn't know just how hurt you get every time you smell someone new on him.

Maybe moving in the bunker with your crush was a bad idea. It's foolish to think that Dean would ever take an interest in a male Beta, but you just can't help your feelings toward him.

You gave up on all relationships when omegas and alphas both told you that betas could never satisfy.

Dean growled back at you in challenge and you indeed growled back. He may be an alpha but there's no way in Hell or Earth that you'd ever submit, especially when they piss you off.

It took Sam standing between the two of you to diffuse the situation. "Guys, chill. We need to figure out what's doing this to betas and why."

You rolled your eyes and went back to your book. "Did you get any new info, Sam?"

"Yeah," he said as he sat down and handed you an old newspaper article. "Something like this happened some years ago as well. Betas murdered and bodies mutilated almost beyond recognition after they kill whoever they were close to."

'Something like this' is the understatement of the century, in your opinion. This is exactly what happened to the betas recently killed after they badly injured or killed their significant other, but something about this was familiar to you. If you're right about this then you never want to go home for any reason ever again.

"Sam, the people with the affected betas, were they alphas and omegas?" You asked as you inspected the photos of the bodies again for a specific mark.

Dean rose a brow at your sudden behavior change with amusement. "Never took ya one to be interested in their sex life."

You ignored his remark since you found the mark on a few bodies just as his brother answered. "Yeah, and one survivor said that her girlfriend muttered something about...purity, but they both aren't virgins. And soon after the beta had something black leaking from her eyes, so we know it is a ghost, just not the motive."

"Fuck my life." You groaned before letting your head fall to the table with a thud. "We're dealing with a Pure One zealot."

"Pure One?" Dean asked with furrowed brows.

You looked back up to him and sighed before explaining "Pure One is a term used for a traditional that wants only Alphas and Omegas to be allowed to date one another while Betas are servants of used in sacrifices since our bodies can't accommodate the needs of the other two. No real name was actually given to this fad of a religion. Betas are burn branded when it's time for them to be sacrificed. My guess is the ghost possessed the betas to punish the others before it mutilated the bodies."

They both grimaced at your explanation. This was beyond cruel to do to anyone no matter what their subgender is, and with how detailed you got, it sounded like you had researched this in depth.

"Okay so how do we find the ghost?" Dean asked with a mouth full of burger.

You thought about it for a moment. "To find the bones we have to find out who might've been a Pure One. Most of the leaders in the cults were Omega females. Sam, to the library with us!"

They both chuckled at the slight childish tone you took at the end, but Dean will admit that he didn't like the level of detail you had about these 'Pure Ones'. Their version of mating religion is bullshit to him. Love is love, no matter the subgender in his eyes. Times have changed.

* * *

"OW!" You yelped when Sam pressed an icepack to your ribs. "FUCK!"

The ghost was indeed a Pure One omega 'priestess' who didn't hesitate to possess your body. Thankfully your will was stronger than her hold on you so Dean could get her to leave by tossing an iron chain necklace to you while Sam burned the old house she was bound to.

"Sorry." The younger Winchester winced at your shout. But he saw the brand on your left breast, over your heart and his own heart broke for you. He knew Dean saw it too when they had to almost wrestle you down so they could actually doctor you. The older Winchester left, slamming the door behind him making Sam sigh and shake his head.

Now they knew why you hated being looked after.

Once Sam got you to calm down and relaxed enough for bandages, he gave you a sympathetic look and handed you a can of your favorite soda. "I'll see if we can get Cass to heal you. Do...you want him to heal your...?"

"No." You instantly said which surprised him. At his bewildered look you explained, "The brand reminds me of what I am. A beta good at hunting and no future as a mate."

"You know the no mate thing isn't true, right?" Sam had his puppy eyes going and full of sadness, but you still chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah it is." You shook your head and tried to sit up only for your body to protest. "Never once when we're out was I even considered being looked at. Dean doesn't even look me in any kind of way."

Sam knew about your crush on his alpha brother having confided in him when you were deeply depressed. He honestly would approve of Dean was willing, but sadly Dean is only ever interested in females.

"I know, and he's an idiot for it." He got up and sat beside you on the bed, helping you to sit up. "Wanna watch a movie?"

When you nodded, he found a show and just left it while settling behind you so you could at least lay back some. Even though you try to act tough he knows you like cuddling when feeling anything negative, so he settled behind you to be your chair essentially while watching the show. Hopefully Dean will go to someone else's house if he decides on a one night stand.


	2. Not a continuing chapter! Read at your own risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... apparently I have made people angry (via messages in my email, not on here) and now I *need* to explain why I'm not a fan of writing A/B/O. I decided to have the short rant on another chapter of this instead of editing the work itself.
> 
> I post this only because I think it's more appropriate, and the people who emailed me wanted to see it posted here too.

As the summary said, a few people emailed me and basically just tried to render my opinion not acceptable despite it being just an opinion. Since they read my fic, I thought it was best to post it to the public just so anyone else wouldn't get confused or anything so please bear with me.

Now just to start, I have never said that I hated the a/b/o thing, I just have pet peeves. There are many fics of this dynamic that I read just so I can have a better understanding of it because I was confused of it.

_(One person decided to bring up that I never say anything in the comments of these works)_ -> I never say anything of my peeves with this in comments of any works because people can write whatever they want and it isn't about me, and plus doing so is just dumb.

There are authors that make the dynamic work and very enjoyable to read. I read to enjoy and sate a curiosity about what the story is. I even have an a/b/o fic bookmarked cause I really enjoy it.

_ **(Personal Opinion Territory)** _

I mainly just have one big peeve with it and one was pointed out in the first chapter: the treatment of Omegas and Betas.

In my personal opinion, I think Omegas would actually be treated much more better than Betas because of the fact that this dynamic makes them the only ones able to handle the sex drive and knot of an Alpha, and are the go to subgenders for getting pregnant.

Betas just shouldn't exist since their bodies can't do that and they are basically humans. It just doesn't make sense to me and is unfair with this 'True Mate' stuff. Everyone should have someone.

At first, I used to have a peeve about the body biology, and behaviors in comparison to the animal associated with it, but that is just because I used to be studying as a zoologist until stuff happened. 

My peeves don't get in the way of me enjoying a fic of any kind, even a/b/o. In the wrinting aspect of this, this is its own thing and I learned years ago to not compare it to irl wolf a/b/o.

Again, everyone can write what they want to write and alter it to their own liking. Most of the stuff I write is self indulgent anyways, but if others like them then it's a plus to confidence to writing in general.

If people (just like the ones who emailed me) don't like my opinion then fine. Doesn't hurt my feelings at all. There are far better authors on here that write it better than I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't come up with a name for the True Mate zealot religion so I just went with Pure One since all true mate fics I read always involve an alpha and omega.


End file.
